Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of capacitance diaphragm gauges which measure pressure based on the deflection of a diaphragm.
Description of the Related Art
Absolute capacitance diaphragm gauges (CDGs) measure pressure by sensing the capacitance change associated with deflection of a diaphragm whereby one side of the diaphragm (“the Px side”) is exposed to the pressure to be measured (Px) and the other side of the diaphragm is exposed to a sealed reference vacuum cavity in which an ultrahigh vacuum (e.g., less than 10−9 Torr) has been created prior to the sealing of the reference cavity.
The CDG measures capacitance between a diaphragm and one or more fixed electrodes housed in the reference vacuum cavity. When the pressure on the Px side of the diaphragm is higher than the pressure in the reference vacuum cavity, the diaphragm deflects in the direction of the fixed electrode (or electrodes), which increases the measured capacitance. As the pressure on the Px side of the diaphragm decreases, the pressure differential across the diaphragm diminishes and the diaphragm moves away from the fixed electrode (or electrodes) in the reference vacuum cavity, which reduces the measured capacitance.
As the pressure on the Px side of the diaphragm approaches the pressure in the reference vacuum cavity, the pressure differential across the diaphragm becomes sufficiently small as to be considered as the “zero point” for the CDG. This fixed zero point is established during the calibration of the CDG and is used as a reference in subsequent pressure measurements.
CDGs are commonly used to the measure pressure in vacuum chambers in which thin or thick films of material are deposited on a substrate. One common example of usage is to measure pressure during the deposition of materials onto the surface of silicon wafers during fabrication of semiconductor devices.
The accuracy of the measurement of pressure by a CDG can be negatively impacted by several factors, one of which is the vibration or oscillation of the CDG diaphragm at its natural frequency or its harmonics. This occurs when external forces cause the case of the CDG to be accelerated at various frequencies at or near the natural frequency of the diaphragm. The deflections of the diaphragm caused by resonant vibrations are detectable as changes in pressure which are not distinguishable from actual pressure changes.